Dragon Ball LegendZ
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Shiin wasn't the one who partnered with Kibito on the mission to Earth. Stay tuned to find out what happens to the fate of the Z-fighters and friends. Strong!Naruto. OOC!Naruto. Naruto/C-18.


**Authors Note:** Well I've decided to return to this account because I'm done with helping out my brother with his writing. He seems to have somewhat gotten a handle on how things work though he seems to have a habit of rewriting his stories after posting only two or so chapters of the original version. I told him to get his act together with that and he promised me he will… eventually, well, here's hoping; anyways, as you can see most of the stories in this account have been deleted, and that's so because I decided that as I'm a lot better in writing than I was when I started some of those deleted stories, you guys deserve a better version of them which will come in time, after this story gets as far as I need it too of course.

Here's hoping that you guys will welcome me back with open arms…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

 _..._ _ **Chapter 01:**_ _Martial Woes..._

* * *

Piccolo winced.

As the Namekian forced himself off the ground, hardly missing the state of dressing he was in, he was realising that his opponent was a lot stronger than he anticipated, and it was a mistake that cost him because he went into this match thinking that his opponent was just an ordinary human he could take care off easily - judging from the way he looked and the lack of power he could sense from said being - and that didn't change even when his opponent showed that he could fly and fire off energy blast attacks.

It was trying to block one of them was what forced him in this state.

Back then, he thought the attack he got hit by - as it was launched - was weak because he felt that the power level of said blast and believed he could easily deflect the blast wave as it came to him; what he didn't expect was for his opponent to suddenly boost his power up greatly thus suddenly increasing the strength of his attack.

That was a stupid mistake.

"Oh, you alright there buddy? That last attack looked like it stung quite a bit."

"I barely felt a pinch."

"Oh?"

Piccolo, as he completely got his bearings, would be stupid to state that he did not notice the rise in the power level of his blond opponent (which was no doubt individually higher than the power levels of Krillin, and Tien and Yamcha) and he was sure that if he noticed this, the Namekian got into his fighting stance, _'Then the others did too.'_

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you're actually planning to beat me." the Namekian said. "Which, by the way, isn't ever gonna happen because I don't plan on letting you get the drop on me like that again."

"Yeah?" his opponent replied. "Well, we'll see about that."

What followed after that statement was a wave of silence - one which engulfed the two fighters as they were each carefully sizing the other up, despite the very distracting noise going off in the background of their battle arena.

Piccolo smirked.

"Ready for round two?"

"Y' know, I thought you'd never ask."

And with that said, the two disappeared before appearing in front of each other's faces with their fists meeting the other in a mighty clash that sent an invisible shockwave through the air; they held this pose for a little while longer before they disappeared in a blur only to appear in front of each other with a different set of limbs pushing against the other in a force of will.

 _That was when the second round of their bout truly began..._

This spectacle was observed by an audience gathered to witness who would claim the title of 'World Champion' as they fought through and the World Martial Arts Tournament. So far, the junior division - a new addition to the event - had been completed with Trunks Briefs, Heir of the Capsule Corp. claiming the title of Champion while Son Goten claimed the title of runner up; and now it was time for the adults to fight in the arena and this had the audience giddy with anticipation - something that was only enhanced after witnessing the match b/w Krillin and Killa, aka the first match of the Adult Division - and as the fight progressed, so did their excitement, however, this level of excitement was not exactly visible within a certain select group of people who were watching the proceedings from the competitors side of the audience.

"Wow, that guy's really holding his own against Piccolo. I'm impressed."

"Tch. I'm not. For the Namekian to even struggle against an opponent that weak... looks like your son's not the only one who's been slacking off on his training Kakarot."

"I'm sure you don't mean that Vegeta because I know you can sense that guy's power level like the rest of us."

"Whatever."

And it was thanks to these select group of people that the people of Earth lived to see and enjoy the 25th installment of the World Martial Arts Tournament, because if it were not for them, then the terror known as Cell, a biomechanical monster created by Dr. Gero, would've destroyed the World and then eventually, if no one was to stop him, the entire universe.

Mr. Satan wasn't the one who fought Cell and won.

Contrary to what his image was bred from, the current World Champion did little to nothing when it came to the threat of Cell; all he did was just hide away behind a rock like a rather big coward while those who faced Cell did so and won. He claimed the victory as his own when he realised that no one was around to do that and the people of Earth bought it; that's why right now, he was currently sweating bullets as he witnessed the fight between Piccolo - who he recognized as one of those who fought Cell - and his opponent - who he didn't at all recognize.

"Hey, what's that guy's name again?"

"You mean the green one? That's Ma Junior Mr. Satan."

"No, no… I mean the other one; the guy he's fighting."

"Oh, him?"

The announcer, a blond man with a pair of sunglasses, who held a microphone and was garbed in a professional grey business suit, called over one of the staffs of the tournament to ask for the list of fighters and their matchups; when he got what he wanted, the announcer looked at the afro haired World Martial Arts Champion.

"The man with the whiskers on his face is called Naruto." he said. "And unlike Junior, this seems to be the first time he's fighting."

"Naruto," Mr. Satan blinked. It was a name that sounded odd on its own. "No last name?"

The announced frowned.

"None registered here sir."

"Right, right."

Meanwhile, as conversations and cheers went on all around them, the fight between Piccolo and the now identified Naruto Uzumaki had been even for the most part. Neither one of the two were able to get one over the other with every blow, grapple, or parry they threw against the other; even when Piccolo was forced to resort to Ki blasts, his attacks were either dodged, sliced or deflected by the Ki-Scythe smartly constructed by his blond opponent.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Okay, that last attack zapped quite a bit of Piccolo's reserves.

Unfortunately for him Naruto, who rapidly spun his scythe to shield himself from the drill beam attack, wasn't as drained as the Namekian; in fact, unlike Piccolo whose reserves were dropping with each Ki based attacks thrown (his Ki was nearly about half of what he started with at the beginning of their matches second round) the blond's Ki barely budged an inch and that was something Piccolo (and everyone capable of sensing) noticed.

Naruto rested the scythe he held on his shoulder.

"So, a drill attack..." he stated. "Huh, well I know a thing or two about drill attacks and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to put a hole in me right there and then; I guess I'm lucky scythe was around to help me deflect that then."

"It's called grasping for straws," Piccolo replied, trying not to show the exhaustion as it tried to creep through. He put on a brave face as he continued to speak to his foe. "I'm sure you would do the same if you were in my position."

The blond dispersed the scythe in his hand.

"You're right, I would." And before the Namekian could even come up with a response, a fist lodged itself right into his gut, forcing him to shoot out a wad of spit from his mouth. "This is me grasping for straws by the way."

And what followed was a flurry combinations of punch, kicks that was too speedy for Piccolo to defend against, with the final strike sending the Namekian soaring up in the air with his back bent backwards in a curved 'n' position and Naruto appearing over him with his right hand cupped and drawn back, where a wisp of energy formed and danced until said wisp of energy shaped into into a small orange spiral ball.

"Oh, and by the way, I have a drill attack too."

The ball was slammed into Piccolo's gut; and a split second later - following a baited breath from the audience - the Namekian's body was sent spiraling down to the ground, crashing and bouncing all the way to the floor of the audience stand.

Naruto landed on the arena ground with a soft touch, looking at his knocked out cold opponent with his hands crossed over his broad chest, and a victorious smirk ever so present on his whiskered face.

"Which, by the way, is called the _**Rasengan**_ ; and that's the move that's gonna let me win this match match…" the blond gave a stylish bow, taking in the cheers directed at him. "...with _style_."

And Piccolo's response, was to groan in pain.

.

"That power… is he the one?"

"No. It's powerful, but not enough. He's not the one we need but we should keep an eye on him just in case."

"Him and that green skinned man."

"Babbidi-sama deserves nothing less."

.

And while a simple small grain of Senzu Bean was Piccolo needed to feel like a hundred percent again, mentally, his wounds were still quite large because while he'd suffered through loss before, this kind of loss, especially with the way his blond opponent showboated his victory, he couldn't help but feel _humiliated_...

"What's the matter Namekian, surprised you lost to some unknown weakling?"

Piccolo fought back the scowl that threatened to form on his face.

Of course leave it to Vegeta to taunt him mercilessly for this loss; and while he did feel a little bit surprised of his loss, he was not about to let the arrogant bastard win against him in a battle of wills; and he knew how to rile up the Prince of all Saiyans.

"When was the last time you beat Goku in a fight? Zero?" He taunted. "It's zero isn't it?"

Pushing the Goku button was risky and the Namekian knew it - and Vegeta's angry twitching coupled with the sharp spike in the Saiyan Prince's Ki reserves was all Piccolo needed to tell him that that particular idea might've been a bad idea as he knew just how much stronger than he Vegeta was - but when he saw the Saiyan Prince turn away with an angry scowl, he, Piccolo, couldn't help but breathe out a mental sigh of relief because thankfully, he'd just won this particular battle of wills.

It was enough to make him feel less bitter about his loss.

"Man, lay it on a little thick why don't you?" that comment came from a slightly unnerved Krillin who walked up to the Namekian with his hands in his pockets, and a nervous strand of sweat trailing down the back of his neck. "I mean, it's not like some of us here have families we need to get back home to take care off."

And while Vegeta was a flight risk force of Saiyan rage to be reckoned with all on his own, compared to the Saiyan Prince, the vertically challenged man was a bit... docile; that didn't mean he was by any means weak, however, due to the fact that he was a student trained under the both Master Roshi and King Kai. He knew the working mechanics behind the use of Ki and on more than one occasion, he fought to save the planet from extinction. Krillin may have settled down and started a family after the battle with Cell, but the fact that he was strongest pure-blooded human - 97% of the fighters in their group consisted of Aliens, and Alien-Hybrids - Earth didn't change... but despite all these facts, Piccolo brushed of Krillin's comment.

His focus was on the pair of individuals walking towards him: the familiar figure of his opponent, and a rather tall red skinned someone that he did not recognize but got a weird vibe in response as he tried to gauge power levels.

"Oh, hey you're that Naruto-guy right?" Goku stated, walking up to the pair with his right hand held up to them to offer a shake in greeting. "Those, were some pretty impressive moves you pulled back there; at first I honestly thought you didn't stand a chance against my friend but you proved me wrong."

Naruto shook Goku's hand with a grin on his whiskered face.

"Well… a hobby of mine is proving people wrong, ya' know?" the blond stated. "And I seem to be very good at it. I'm sure you already know this by the way but I'm Naruto; and I'm just here to thank your friend for managing to give me a run for my money."

"Yeah right." a scoffing Piccolo stated. His eyes were narrowed at the pair but they lingered at the taller man standing next to the blond he just lost against. "Me 'giving you run for your money?' I'm neither blind nor stupid; we both know you were having a lot of fun back then."

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged. "Maybe not; all that matters is that you gave me a good fight and I appreciate that. You're pretty strong; and that's a good thing 'cuz my friend and I sort of need strong people on our side to help us with an issue we have."

"I'm Goku, by the way." Goku introduced, motioning to himself before motioning to the others as he introduced them "And these Gohan, Vegeta, and well... I'm sure you already know Krillin and Piccolo. Now if you don't mind me asking, what's this issue you have? We might help you if it involves fighting."

Naruto's ears twitched as the announcer called out the next match. He glanced at a rather tall and bulky man with an 'M' on his forehead, watching as made his way to the Arena with the the girl 'Gohan' was hanging out with.

"Oh, I'm sure it will."

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Part Two is on the way so look forward to it. As for this chapter, as you can see, it starts with Piccolo's battle in the tournament except he didn't fight Shin. Oh I know a story of this nature sort of exists already in my brothers account - aka _**Legendary Warriors of the Universe**_ \- but since it seems like he isn't taking it anywhere, I've decided to snatch it from him and do what he couldn't: **finish it**. Naruto is still the Legendary Super Saiyan in this story but his back story is sort of different from the one on my brothers account. Oh, and also, Shin isn't participating in the tournament nor is he physically in _said_ tournament. Right now at least.

Here's hoping I get good reviews, likes and follows.

It's good to be back to my own account.

 _Peace._


End file.
